The blood that runs through our veins
by Nirah.G
Summary: La vida nos da lecciones a cada paso que damos. Las decisiones que totamos pueden cambiar nuestro futuro así como lo que decimos a pensamos. Él necesitaba un guardián que pudiera alejar esa alma que se negaba a separarse de su cuerpo. ¿Podrá encontrar esa felicidad que tanto anhela? ¿Un simple cambio en la historia afectaría tanto el verdadero curso de las cosas? DIO lo cree...
1. Chapter 1 Beautiful Heartbeat

_**The blood that run through our veins.**_

_**La sangre que corre por nuestras venas.**_

_Chapter I. Beautiful heartbeat._

_Capítulo I. Hermoso latido del corazón._

* * *

Las luces nocturnas de la avenida iluminaban su pálido rostro. Un grupo de mujeres vestidas para la fiesta pasaron por su lado, ellas no voltearon a ver pues las sombras de los edificios lo ocultaban perfectamente. Analizó a una de las féminas, cabello castaño ondulado, ojos color turquesa. La reconoció momentos después, observó que se había detenido diciéndole a sus compañeras que algo se olvidaba en su casa. Retrocedió aquellos metros que la separaban de la puerta de su hogar, ingresó. Sintió una extraña sensación, como si alguien estuviera en la misma habitación que ella. Se encogió de hombros ignorando la sensación pensando en que seguramente era su esposo Fue escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, tomó unas cuantas cosas y salió de ella. Al pasar por el pasillo, un llanto la alertó. Bufó negando la cabeza ingresando al cuarto de donde provenía el llanto.

Un niño de cabellos oscuros, rapado en los costados y nuca. Sus ojos verdosos brillaban por las lágrimas caídas. Su pequeño cuerpo era cubierto por una sábana blanca que por suerte le entregaba un poco de calor. La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos.

-"Oye niño, que te pasa. Ya te di de comer y ya estás bañado. ¿Qué quieres?" preguntó acercándose a la cama. El niño no respondió. Su llanto cesó, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo mojando su infantil rostro. - "¿Ahora no lloras? Qué raro eres Haruno. Voy a salir y no quiero que molestes a tu padre cuando llegue." Avisó la fémina. – "Ya es hora de que duermas." Apagó la luz de la habitación antes de salir del cuarto dejando solo al infante en la oscuridad.

La luz de los faroles entraba por su ventana dando a la habitación sombras deformes que para los ojos de un niño de tan solo cuatro años de edad eran figuras monstruosas aterrorizándolo.

Se ocultó entre sus sábanas blancas limpiando su rostro, escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Su madre se había ido dejándolo solo una vez más. Ya era una costumbre para él pasar las noches en soledad, lo que le ocasionó ciertos traumas. La oscuridad era lo peor, pasaba horas entre las sombras de su hogar cuando ninguno de sus padres estaba (normalmente por la tarde noche), y debía de buscar comida ya que su madre no le dejaba nada apropiado para su alimentación adecuada. Ahora, permanecía en soledad oculto en su pobre cama con una simple tela blanca.

Estaba con los ojos tapados por la tela, no escuchaba nada más que los ruidos de las calles. Sin embargo, momentos después de escuchar a su madre irse, sus oídos captaron el sonido de unos tacos acercándose a su posición. Tiritó pensando que era su padre, si mantenía el silencio, su padrastro no lo molestaría para nada. Las heridas en sus manos seguían allí. Gimoteó cuando el sonido acabó muy cerca suyo. Sentía una presencia en su habitación, apretó sus diminutas manos entre las sábanas consumido por un miedo que comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Sintió un peso en su cabeza, una mano grande rodeaba todo su cráneo. Su padre venía borracho y era hora de su castigo por ser el hijo de otro hombre, responderle y desobedecerle.

El miedo consumía su ser. Temblaba como una gelatina en un plato en movimiento. Estaba preparado para lo que venía; o eso pensó…

La mano se deslizó cuidadosamente destapando su rostro. El pequeño abrió los ojos asustado, gracias a la luz que traspasaba la ventana, pudo ver la figura de un hombre rubio con facciones masculinas, sus ojos dorados se iluminados por las luces de la calle, vestido de negro con unos pantalones color ocre. El sujeto se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

\- "¿A que le tienes miedo?" preguntó en un perfecto italiano con una voz profunda y lenta que a más de una muchacha haría suspirar.

El pequeño se sorprendió al oírlo, su voz le trasmitía cierta calma. No había entendido mucho lo que dijo, pero asumió que era algo sobre el miedo, reconocía esa palabra muy bien.

\- "No me golpee..." Susurró como si el alma le fuese arrebatada. El hombre abrió sus ojos en asombro. Acarició el rostro del infante con sus uñas pintadas de negro y un poco más largas de lo normal. Observó al castaño unos segundos. – "Por favor…" Suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- "No llores pequeño, no te haré daño… ¿Cómo te llamas?" Cuestionó el adulto arrodillándose para estar a su altura. Le sonrió ensanchando sus labios. Notó en la mirada del infante confusión, suspiró mostrando sus blancos dientes. – "¿No hablas italiano?" preguntó soltando el rostro del niño. La respuesta fue un imperceptible "No", que gracias a su aguda audición lo oyó. Se mantuvo callado unos pocos minutos apreciando el rostro del menor. Le recordaban a cierta persona que conoció en el pasado. – "¿Cómo te llamas?" Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en japones. El niño movió su mirada al rostro del mayor asombrado por lo que había escuchado.

\- "Haruno… Shiobana." Respondió limpiándose la cara por su anterior lloriqueo. –"Pero ahora me dicen Giorno Giovanna." Dijo quitándose las sábanas de su cuerpo mostrando su delgada figura que era cubierta con una remera verde militar que le quedaba grande dejando ver su hombro izquierdo.

El hombre sonrió sentándose a la orilla de la cama pasando su brazo derecho por detrás del infante. Su rostro quedaba a la altura justa para verlo a los ojos.

\- "Mi nombre es DIO." Habló acercando sigilosamente su pálido ser al cuerpo quieto del pequeño. Al hacerlo pudo ver en el hombro del niño una marca que lo petrificó, una marca en forma de estrella de un color rosado. Sonrió inclinando su cabeza dando una risa leve que sonó casi tétrica.

Haruno dio un respingo ante ese sonido emitido. Su respiración se alteró, su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de nuevo. DIO lo percibió mirándolo atónito, se alejó con una ceja levantada. Frunció el ceño mostrando sus blancos dientes. El pequeño vio el acto, su temblor se detuvo. Ese hombre no quería hacerle daño, se le notaba en sus ojos dorados. Aquellos ojos que mostraban misterio y curiosidad al verlo. Abrió sus finos labios para hablar, pero el ruido de un portazo lo sacudió en su lugar. Como un disparo, un sinfín de imágenes emergieron de su mente mostrándose frente a sus ojos. Su padrastro golpeándolo, insultándolo y abusando de su inocencia. Automáticamente, su cuerpo se lanzó a los brazos del extraño ocultando su rostro entre los pectorales del mayor. El rubio quedó estático en el lugar, lo único que atinó fue a rodear con sus musculosos brazos el diminuto cuerpo -comparado con el de él- del menor. Haruno no comprendía porqué la sensación de sentirse tranquilo era por abrazar a un desconocido. Ese misterioso hombre le trasmitía paz.

\- "Es él…" Susurró moviéndose.

DIO se levantó con el niño encima, miró hacia la puerta por donde había entrado hace unos momentos. Una figura emergió a su lado, era de contextura pequeña, con tonalidades doradas y amarillas. Tenía forma humanoide, su cabeza se asemejaba a una figura egipcia que había visto en aquel país del desierto. Esa figura estaba lista para pelear. Sonrió con entusiasmo. La sangre era tan poderosa a veces. Pensó. Pensó en lo que le provocaría su siguiente acción en un futuro no tan lejano. Bufó negando con la cabeza.

\- "Haruno…" Llamó. – "¿No quieres vivir mejor?" preguntó agachando la vista para ver esos ojos verdosos tan llamativos. Al ver la extrañeza en la mirada del menor, lo cargó mejor en sus brazos. Le mostró esa cicatriz que él también poseía en su hombro izquierdo. – "Somos muy parecidos… Y por eso vine. Porque sé que eres diferente a las demás personas, tú tienes un poder excepcional. Uno que va más allá de lo que alguna vez hayas pensado… Este no es tu destino. Tu no debes de vivir en este mundo lleno de odio y desprecio. No mereces convivir con alguien que no desea que vivas" Habló con parsimonia y lentitud en su voz.

El infante lo examinó con cuidado. Este hombre decía la verdad, él no merecía una vida así, él solo quería una familia que lo quiera; y este hombre no mostraba signos de maldad errática. Asintió sujetando la tela negra con sus manos, miró de reojo a la figura flotante que hizo lo mismo.

El hombre dejó en la cama al pequeño castaño, reincorporándose y yendo hacia la puerta pasando por al lado de la figura que lo observó detenidamente. Escuchó un gimoteo, paró en seco antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación. Volteó su rostro y sonrió.

\- "Él te cuidará. Espérame unos momentos." Dijo a la vez que su Stand, "The World" emergiera. El niño asombrado, bajó de la cama acercándose al ente dorado que lo miraba desde arriba. DIO se fue.

Haruno frunció el ceño, señaló al Stand del rubio.

\- "Gold Experience." Susurró.

La figura dorada arremetió contra él. The World se preparó para lo que fuese que haría. El Stand del niño golpeó el suelo deformado las maderas creando enredaderas. Gold se alejó quedándose a un lado de su usuario a la expectativa.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que todo esto estaba siendo visto por el portador del imponente ente dorado. DIO, apoyado contra una pared a la orilla de los escalones de la escalera. Se mantenía quieto mirando a través de los ojos de su Stand. Le parecía curioso la habilidad de su hijo. Creó plantas de una simple tabla de madera. No sabía exactamente si lo único que podía hacer era crear plantas de objetos concretos, pero le era suficiente esa pequeña demostración. Ordenó a su Stand que lo vigilara. Escuchó una voz llamarlo. Bajó la mirada con un deje de aburrimiento. Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaño claro y cuerpo robusto.

\- "¡Oye tú! ¿Quién carajos eres?" gritó enojado el hombre recién llegado. – "¡Vete de aquí idiota!" Vociferó señalándolo avanzando hasta toparse con el primer escalón.

El hombre de escaso ropaje lo miró con sus dorados ojos sin mover un cabello. Observaba analíticamente al castaño, ese ser, ese hombre que le había causado a niño heridas en sus pequeñas manos. Ese hombre que parecía haber bebido antes de arribar a su hogar. Ese hombre que le recordó a su nefasto padre. Al menos este trabajaba para conseguir dinero del cual gastaba comprándose alcohol. DIO no perdería su tiempo en alguien como él.

El hombre, Giovanna. Seguía agrediéndolo subiendo escalón por escalón. Hasta que le faltaron cinco escalones, sus piernas se detuvieron. Viró a sus pies, no había nada allí que le impidiera su caminar. Sintió una presión en sus tobillos, como si unas sogas lo apretaran. Volteó encontrándose con un joven encapuchado con una campera larga plateada y pantalones vaqueros verde oscuro. No podía verle el rostro, ni las manos; no podía ver alguna parte de su piel, todo estaba cubierto por su ropa. Entró en pánico, dos desconocidos irrumpieron en su hogar. Ninguno hablaba, lo tenían atrapado en alguna red invisible. De repente, algo lo tiró hacia atrás cayéndose del as escaleras. Cayó a los pies del misterioso encapuchado, este ni se inmutó en bajar la mirada, avanzó lentamente subiendo quedando enfrentado al rubio vampiro.

\- "Ve a buscar al chico." Habló acariciando el rostro del desconocido enredando sus dedos en un cabello colorado con ondulaciones. – "Ve y llévatelo." Ordenó con una suave voz aterciopelada. El joven asintió yendo a cumplir la petición del hombre corpulento.

Miró al hombre tirado en el suelo pasmado de la situación. Sonrió maquiavélicamente bajando las escaleras con parsimonia. Se agachó para sujetar el cuerpo del hombre. Acarició el cuello del castaño, comprobando.

\- "No mereces que te saque de tu martirio. Mereces seguir con vida, seguir teniendo una vida mediocre y llena de sufrimiento. Pero te facilitaré las cosas llevándome al niño. Ya no será una carga para ti…" Dijo con lentitud con su rostro muy cerca de él. – "Pero mereces un castigo por herirlo, y no porque sea un niño inocente. Sino… Porque…" Sus uñas se insertaron en la mejilla del castaño, arrastró sus dedos llevándose piel consigo. La sangre comenzó a correr manchando los dedos pálidos del rubio. – "Ese niño tiene algo que ver conmigo." Habló clavando su otra mano en el cuello de Giovanna sustrayendo ese líquido vital.

Sonrió y suspiró con cierta satisfacción en sus masculinas facciones. Segundos después quitó sus manos dejando al hombre desmayado en el suelo con sangre en su mejilla y cuello cayendo lentamente. No tardaría mucho hasta que el liquido vital terminara de escapar por sus heridas y le diera fin a su mediocre vida. No deseaba que ese hombre siguiera con vida. Estuvo durante varios días siguiendo su rastro, aprendiendo sus hábitos y costumbres. Le recordaban a su padre, a ese bastardo alcohólico mal agradecido. Le es satisfactorio ver como, en agonía, el hombre en el suelo se remueve en un inútil caso de detener el torrente de sangre que escapa de su cuello y mejilla. Sus ojos se clavan en los claros del hombre castaño, puede distinguir como el alma deja el cuerpo. Sonríe arrogantemente mientras se agacha y limpia su mano ensangrentada en la camisa del cadáver.

Se levantó mirando escaleras arriba viendo como el hombre encapuchado tenía en sus brazos al pequeño que mantenía sus ojos cerrados en un profundo sueño siendo tapado por tela blanca. El vampiro asintió haciendo aparecer su Stand que abrió la puerta principal destruyendo el picaporte, salió con paso elegante como de costumbre. El encapuchado lo siguió por detrás en sigilo absoluto. Ambos salieron del hogar, se perdieron entre las sombras de las calles italianas.

Las personas los observaban, aquellas personas enigmáticas que caminaban a la par. A pesar de que DIO ignoraba a los demás, el joven desconocido movía sus llamativos ojos violetas en todas direcciones cual paranoico.

\- "Iremos a la casa a esperar a que Vanilla Ice llegue." Comunicó el rubio metiéndose entre los callejones de Nápoles seguido por el joven con el niño.

\- "Si, Lord DIO." Habló el joven incógnito acomodando al infante entre sus brazos delgados.

* * *

La suavidad de las sábanas, el calor de un cuerpo externo, despertó alarmado a Haruno. Observó a su alrededor, estaba en una gran cama cubierto por una tela gruesa y pesada para su diminuto cuerpo. Su almohada era el pectoral de una persona que desconocía, no era aquel hombre rubio y corpulento, sino, un joven delgado de cabellos rojos corto con un largo mechón que cubría su rostro. Se levantó lentamente para no molestar al joven, aunque su intento fue en vano. El joven se removió entre sueños, su mano derecha buscó un cuerpo pequeño, al no encontrarlo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sentándose en la cama. Lo buscó con la vista, al encontrarlo suspiró con alivio tomándose la cabeza.

\- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?" preguntó el infante con la mirada seria.

El joven sonrió ante las preguntas.

\- "Estas en un lugar seguro. Mi nombre es Noriaki Kakyoin, pero puedes llamarme Kakyoin solamente." Respondió el joven con una sonrisa cálida. – "¿Tu, cómo te llamas?" preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

El niño lo miró con curiosidad, este hombre no parecía ser amenazador. Tal vez todo aquello era un simple sueño y ningún hombre de rubios cabellos y una marca en forma de estrella en su hombro lo había rescatado de las fauces de su padrastro y madre. Si, tenía que ser un sueño.

\- "Haruno." Respondió con sequedad. – "¿Dónde estamos exactamente? ¿Dónde está DIO?" volvió a indagar acercándose al joven de violáceos ojos. Debía verificar que era un sueño, si ese joven no sabía quién era DIO, definitivamente era un sueño y ahora estaba con algún chico que su madre o padre conoció.

\- "Estamos en una casa esperando para irnos a un mejor lugar… ¿DIO? Debe de estar en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué preguntas?" inclinó su cabeza interrogante, el infante le parecía tan... Carente de emociones, le recordaba a él cuando tenía su edad. Soledad era su compañera.

\- "Él me dijo que me cuidaría." Susurró bajando la cabeza juntando sus manos.

\- "Él está ocupado ahora mismo. Me dejó a cargo de ti." Respondió con tranquilidad revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño. – "¿Tienes hambre Haruno?" cuestionó dejando su mano derecha en la cabeza del infante quien asintió brevemente.– "Bien, iré a buscar algo para que comamos. No tardo." Respondió con suavidad levantándose de la cama.

El menor se quedó mirando desaparecer al joven pelirrojo por la puerta. Caminó hasta un mueble donde un libro rojo se hallaba, lo tomó y volvió a la cama donde se escondió entre las sábanas esperando su alimento. Entre sus manos una rana se creó, sonrió tocándole la cabeza delicadamente.

Kakyoin salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina del hogar. Era de mañana, el Sol ingresaba con violencia por las ventanas sin cortinas del pasillo. Luz que prohibía al rubio salir de su cuarto. DIO le había ordenado cuidar del menor hasta que el subordinado antes mencionado llegara con información crucial. El pequeño le parecía curioso. Poseía esa marca en forma de estrella en el hombro al igual que el hombre de gran altura. Ese niño debía de tener algún lazo importante con él, no le era común que DIO le pidiera cuidar a un niño tal como era Haruno. No lo pensó mucho, tampoco debía cuestionar las decisiones de su amo por lo que prosiguió con sus quehaceres de niñera.

Al volver a la habitación, en menor jugaba con una diminuta rana en la cama. Le pareció curioso en como jugaba en soledad, se preguntó cómo la había conseguido. Ignoró su pregunta avisando que se acomodara para comer, al escucharlo, el castaño se sentó en una silla cercana dejando al anfibio en la mesa que se convirtió en el libro rojo. Noriaki se sorprendió ante el acto de transformación, DIO le había dicho que el niño era un usuario de Stand, pero no cuál era su habilidad. Negó con la cabeza dejando la bandeja de plata en la mesa. Se quedó con el pequeño comiendo junto a él. Cuidará de él hasta nuevo aviso, era la única persona que hablaba japones con tal fluidez además de su señor.

* * *

La noche caía lentamente, las luces de Nápoles comenzaban a encender. Las personas volvían a sus hogares, otros, salían de ellos a sus oficios respectivos. Un hombre de largos cabellos castaño escuro, vestía un saco blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo exceptuando sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas. Llevaba un pantalón violeta oscuro y un par de mocasines negros. Él caminaba tranquilamente por las calles italianas, ignorando las multitudes a su alrededor. Entró a una casona poco llamativa. La Luna por fin se alzó en lo alto del cielo oscuro cubierto por un manto de estrellas, un hombre alto y corpulento era rodeado por un grupo de mujeres en su cama. La luz del satélite terrestre ingresaba por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, dejando una imagen tétrica y misteriosa al recinto. El hombre mantenía la mirada fija en un libro de leyes completamente en italiano. Pareciera que no le molestaba el hecho de estar rodeado de cuerpos inertes y vacíos a sus lados, la palidez de las mujeres era notorio.

DIO se levantó de la cama guardando el libro en un mueble cercano. La luz contrastaba con su pálida tez dándole una mirada casi mística. Se detuvo ante las ventanas abiertas. Observó las aguas apaciguadas, tranquilas y calmas. Escuchó unos golpes leves en la puerta, con su Stand, "Hermit Purple", abrió. El hombre antes descripto ingresó al cuarto a oscuras, se quitó el saco blanco dejándolo en un sillón al lado del escritorio de roble oscuro.

\- "Lord DIO, buenas noches." El hombre de largos cabellos hizo una pequeña reverencia agachando la cabeza.

\- "Buenas noches, Vanilla Ice. ¿Noticias nuevas?" preguntó el rubio con su característico tono de voz.

\- "Todo está listo para su partida, mi lord." Comunicó con obediencia el subordinado.

El vampiro suspiró pesadamente. –"Muy bien… Vanilla, mañana saldré con el niño.". Sentenció sin dar explicaciones, tampoco le importaba darlas. Llevaría a Haruno con su amigo clérigo para que pueda enseñarle adecuadamente como usar su habilidad y también enseñarle un par de cosas esenciales que sólo Enrico podría enseñar. Pidió que se retirara al finalizar su corta conversación. Miró hacia la cama, los cadáveres de las mujeres tenían que desaparecer antes de que el niño las vieras y se retracte de la decisión tomada. Se acercó al lecho, tomó del cuello a una fémina, sus dedos se impregnaron en la piel morena. Sus venas se hincharon al igual que las de ellas cerca del cuello, la sangre estaba siendo sustraída de ella como si no fuera nada. El cuerpo comenzó a desinflarse y a perder color hasta convertirse en un saco de huesos. El hombre retiró sus dedos manchados del líquido rojo, pasó su lengua por sus labios mientras se tocaba el estómago. Como si hubiera cenado un gran banquete. Lleno. Era la palabra exacta para definir como se sentía. Miró a las otras mujeres desfallecidas, levantó la cabeza mirando el techo. Negó con la cabeza, una sensación extraña afloró en su pecho al pensar en cómo reaccionaría el pequeño si lo viera, literalmente, absorber la vida de una persona sin titubeos. Se le erizó la piel extrañamente. Esos ojos verdosos, casi celestes, mirándolo con miedo, terror, temor y un sinfín de sinónimos que no recordó en esos momentos. Las esperanzas que vio en esa mirada se desvanecerían y por el bien de tenerlo de su lado no debía hacerlo. Pero, ¿era eso exactamente lo que lo detenía de absorber la sangre de los humanos? ¿O había algo detrás de esa mascara que él mismo se creó? Rió ante la absurda idea de pensar que lo hacía porque no Quería ver al niño en mal estado por su culpa. El infante no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo era otro eslabón en su larga cadena de sirvientes fieles a él, DIO. Aunque, algo en lo profundo de su pecho contradecía la idea. Bufando, se retiró de la habitación con la idea de tirar esos cuerpos en algún basurero o incinerarlos para no causar molestias. Se negaba a pedirle a uno de sus lacayos hacerlo por lo que le llevaría un rato finiquitar con esta tarea el solo. "_Mañana será un largo día_". Pensó saliendo de la casona junto con un grupo de cuerpos encima suyo con ayuda de su Stand.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_Espero que les guste esta idea que se me ocurrió. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Jojo's, y tal vez las actitudes de ciertos personajes se me vaya un poco de lo canónico aunque en situaciones será necesario por el bien de la trama. Tranquilos, no cambiaré exageradamente las actitudes de ninguno._

_Gracias por leer y espero que nos veamos pronto, estoy editando el siguiente capitulo._

_Los nombres de los capítulos son nombres de canciones acordes a lo que sucedió en algún momento de la historia o el significado del mismo, si gustan, pueden ir escucharla y leer la letra. Todo tiene un significado._

_Canción__: Beautiful Heartbeat- Avicii Remix – Frida Sundemo, Avicii._


	2. Chapter 2: A rainbow in the dark

_Chapter II. Rainbow In The Dark._

_Capítulo II. Un Arcoíris en la oscuridad._

Un manto irregular teñido de rosa adornaba el cielo nocturno napolitano. Se avecinaba una tormenta típica de verano. Era jueves y las pocas almas que transitaban eran los adultos que salían de sus oficios después de una jordana de trabajo. En los callejones de la ciudad, un hombre emergía de entre las sombras, un saco de rojo carmín cubría sus hombros. Él movía con elegancia sus musculosas piernas dando paso tras paso, como si de un modelo de alta gama se tratase. Sus tacones resonaban en las baldosas de material. La soledad lo tranquilizaba su mente, el leve sonido del viento silbar daba la impresión de que todo estaba en demasía calma y que pronto el infierno mismo se desataría en aquel lugar.

Los cabellos dorados del hombre se movían con la misma elegancia que él mismo, su vestimenta era llamativa cuanto menos. Su remera negra con cuello de tortuga, ajustada a su cuerpo, dejaba mostrar sus firmes pectorales y abdominales dejando nada a la imaginación. Unos pantalones holgados color ocre tapaban sus piernas sostenidos por su cadera y un cinturón de cuero color canela. Finalmente, unas botas color canela con adornos dorados. Le gustaba mostrar su cuerpo tallado por los mismos dioses,(aunque no era su autentico cuerpo, había trabajado para seguir teniéndolo de esa manera) que las personas voltearan a verlo con los ojos sorprendidos y hasta deseosos.

Los transeúntes que no estaban concentrados en sus propios mundos giraban sus cabezas para mirar aquel hombre anglosajón de un metro noventa y cinco de alto, de cabellos brillantes y ondulados de un oro magnifico y valioso ante cualquier orfebre, que se mecían salvajemente por el leve movimiento de su cuerpo junto con un físico envidiable para cualquiera y una mirada más que tentadora y picara. Sus ojos parecían los de un tigre salvaje, era bellos y atrayentes. Varias jóvenes se tropezaban al distraerse con tal magnifico ser ante ellas; a pesar de que todas las miradas se clavaban en su ser, el vampiro ni se inmutaba de aquello. Le agradaba que fuera el centro de atención de los patéticos humanos, -como él les llamaba- sentía que era deseado por todos en general y le encantaba.

Había salido hace un par de horas de la casa donde se estaba hospedando, caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles. Quería despejar su mente por un momento, aunque el día no fue para nada problemático, su ser necesitaba un descanso. Sin darse cuenta, su trayecto lo llevó a las costas del río Temo. Sus ojos observaron lo que la desolada playa de mostraba: la arena se veía plateada con la luz que La Luna reflejaba en ella, las aguas estaban movidas por los vientos que traían consigo nubes de tormenta.

En la arena, sentado, un niño miraba el río ignorando todo a su alrededor. DIO se le quedó observando un momento, el joven estaba abrazando sus rodillas. Vestía de blanco con manchas negras en forma de gota pequeñas llamando la atención. Atención que recibió por parte del rubio al ver a un hombre acercándose al joven. El hombre lo llamó con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que el pequeño viró su cabeza mostrándole al vampiro un par de ojos de un intenso azul marino, brillaban como dos luceros en medio del mar. El hombre lo tomó del hombro y ambos caminaron hacia la calle.

\- "Vamos hijo, una tormenta se avecina." Dijo el hombre caminando delante del niño.

El infante movió sus ojos hacia las casas, su cuerpo se detuvo al ver la silueta de un hombre alto, de rubios cabellos y dorados ojos, las luces de la ciudad le daban un contraste casi angelical, como si ese cuerpo despidiera una luz cegadora. Se quedó abombado viendo aquel hombre, en sus ojos ámbar podía verse a sí mismo, como si fuera un espejo directo de su alma. Parecía que el tiempo había sido detenido al verlo. Codicia, orgullo y envidia eran uno de los pocos pecados que pudo percibir en aquellos ojos.

\- "¡Bruno! Vamos chico, ¿o quieres quedarte bajo la tormenta y que las olas te coman?". La voz de su padre lo volvió a tierra firme, miró a su progenitor disculpándose aligerando el paso para alcanzarlo. Volvió su mirada a aquella zona donde esa persona lo miraba, ahora solo había un espacio vacío, las luces ya no eran tan intensas como hace unos pocos segundos.

DIO se quedó observando los ojos azules del niño cuando captó su atención. Le mostraban que su vida no había sido la mejor, que con tan poco tiempo en La Tierra había visto cosas que no debería. Pero todo eso desapareció cuando el joven llevó sus azulinos ojos a la figura de su padre. Sus ojos mostraban cariño, felicidad… Esperanza… Amor. Todo lo que un hijo pudiera mostrarle a un padre querido. Ojos que DIO sólo vio en su antiguo rival y hermano, Jonathan. Los ojos del primer Joestar… El rubio sonrió nostálgico, aquellos ojos le mostraron tanto en esos siete años que aún no podía sacárselos de la cabeza. Y mucho menos lo haría ahora, Haruno era la viva imagen de un Jonathan deprimido y sin vida en sus ojos turquesa. Una sensación extraña afloró en su pecho. –"_Haruno algún día te mirará así… Si permites que "ese" sentimiento vuelva a residir en ti… Dio…_". El inglés miró su mano derecha al sentir calidez en ella. Unas enredaderas violetas se ataban a sus pálidos dedos. Sonrió cerrando sus parpados desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

En la habitación del menor, el estudiante le leía al castaño un libro de fauna asiática. El colorado estaba sentado en un sillón al lado de una ventana, donde las luces de la ciudad se infiltraban en el recinto. El pequeño estaba sentado sobre sus muslos mirando y escuchando atentamente todo lo que el joven le decía. Habían estado leyendo y jugando desde que el rubio se había ido. Kakyoin le parecía una persona agradable, estuvo con él todo el tiempo, hasta le había enseñado a su único amigo. _Heriophant Green _le llamaba. Le parecían muy llamativos sus colores y su forma. Él le mostró a su _Gold Experience_, no se lo había mostrado a nadie más que al hombre de dorados cabellos.

No se sintió de esta manera nunca, la sensación de ser querido lo llenaba por completo, era, de hecho, la primera vez que sonreía auténticamente. Mientras vivía con su madre en Japón, los niños de su edad no jugaban con él por ser "extraño", ¿qué tenía de malo ser callado y reservado? Aunque su cuerpo delgado no ayudaba mucho en su apariencia de niño desnutrido y olvidado, él intentaba socializar con los demás de la mejor manera que la televisión le había enseñado, -su madre no daba mucho reparo en que el pequeño aprendiera las cosas básicas que debía de instruirle, le era más importante salir de fiesta- pero no era suficiente. Nunca lo era.

El estudiante había terminado de leer y se disponía a levantarse del cómodo lugar y dejar el libro en su lugar: la biblioteca de la casa. Dejó al infante en el asiento avisándole a donde iría para que no se preocupase.

Al salir, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, dándole una vista tétrica y escalofriante a su camino. Escuchó pasos haciendo eco por las paredes, alguien se acercaba a su posición. De sus pies salieron varios tentáculos verdosos con tonos plateados en todas direcciones, parecían serpientes. A cinco metros de él una presencia captó; al momento de mover su pie, sintió un tirón en él que lo arrastró hasta donde la persona que encontró estaba. El rubio había aparecido de entre las sombras, unos brazos dorados tenían atrapados el lazo verde. El joven estudiante hizo desaparecer su poder en el instante en que el vampiro lo tomó en sus musculosos brazos pasando su derecho por la delgada cintura del japones y su izquierdo rodeó con la mano su hombro derecho.

\- "Kakyoin… ¿No deberías estar cuidando a Haruno?". Preguntó con voz seductora, intencionalmente hecha, mirando con sus ojos ámbar los violetas del menor.

\- "Estoy llevando un libro que le leí al joven Haruno a la biblioteca. Disculpe con permiso, debo de llevar esto a su lugar." Dijo con tranquilidad posando sus manos en el pecho del mayor alejándolo de su cuerpo.

DIO aflojó su agarre, pero sin dejar escapar el delgado cuerpo del joven, una sonrisa calmada apareció en los labios rosados del hombre. Con su mano derecha enredó el mechón colorado del menor entre sus largos dedos, acercó su rostro pálido al del chico mirándolo fijamente.

\- "Kakyoin… Tengo un trabajo para darte que será mucho mejor que el que tienes ahora mismo..." Su voz tranquila y calmada como siempre, seguro de lo que decía, le daba escalofríos al más joven. Sus labios rosaban el lóbulo derecho del adolescente, el leve viento que su voz aterciopelada generaba movimientos en el arete que llevaba. -" Será simple, eres idóneo para esto. Quiero que vayas a Japón y mates a Kujo Jotaro…" susurró con delicadeza y suavidad, como si estuviera hablándole a un pequeño niño. –"Serás su compañero de colegio… Espero que no me falles Noriaki, sino, estaré muy decepcionado de ti." Alejó su rostro lentamente observando las pupilas del menor. Los ojos del estudiante quedaron clavados en la mirada del otro, sin un ápice de conciencia en ellos. Asintió como un autómata bajando la vista apuntando al libro. -"Y sé que no quieres que me decepcione… Los amigos no lo hacen..." Finalizó el masculino hombre.

El rubio acarició su mejilla con cariño, liberándolo de su agarre dejándole paso libre. Revolvió los cabellos rojos del menor alejándose del mismo lentamente.

\- "Puedes ir a tu habitación, ya has terminado con tu trabajo por hoy." Avisó el hombre antes de caminar por el pasillo. Desapareciendo como si fuera un fantasma entre las sombras del silencioso y tétrico pasillo.

El joven no respondió y se dirigió a la biblioteca para dejar el libro, al terminar, fue directo a su habitación olvidando por ese momento que había conocido a Haruno.

* * *

Haruno estaba sentado en el sillón mirando como las nubes lilas se amontonaban en el cielo producto de los vientos. Su nuevo amigo estaba tardando mucho, aunque en el minuto diez toda esperanza se esfumó del pequeño. Lo habían vuelto a dejar solo como era costumbre.

Creyó que el chico se quedaría con él todo el tiempo, volvió a creer que alguien lo quería…

Bajó del asiento buscando en su cama uno de sus peluches, como él le llamaba a un retazo de tela relleno de algodón y goma espuma en forma circular, lo había pintado hace un tiempo de varios colores, dándole una apariencia mucho mejor que un simple circulo rojo. Lo tomó en sus delgados brazos sentándose en el colchón haciéndose un bollo. Unas lágrimas saladas comenzaron a molestar en su vista, obligándole a cerrar sus parpados, por consecuencia, las gotas de agua salada iniciaron su recorrido por sus pálidas mejillas. Odiaba esa sensación de soledad y abandono, todas las noches sentía lo mismo cada vez que su madre no volvía. Odiaba el día en que su maldita madre (un insulto que el señor Giovanna lanzaba cada vez que lo veía y él había aprendido) se casó con esa inmundicia de hombre. Poco a poco los recuerdos volvían a ser revividos en su inocente mente de niño, las lagrimas se intensificaron. Sus manitas lastimadas que con el tiempo se volverían cicatrices, abrazaban fuertemente el peluche hundiendo su rostro mojado en él. Los gritos, golpes e insultos hacían eco en su cabeza. Un peso en su cabecilla lo hizo encogerse en su lugar, su cuerpo tembló cuando ese peso lo obligó a levantar su vista.

\- "¿Por qué estás llorando, pequeño?" la voz profunda del hombre rubio caló los oídos del menor, una sonrisa fue pintada en su triste rostro al verlo. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se abalanzó al mayor rodeándole el abdomen con sus diminutas manos.

Realmente no fue un sueño y aquel hombre de anchos hombros había sido su salvador.

DIO, quien se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, lo miró con curiosidad. Ya era la segunda vez que el niño lo abrazaba y él no sabía cómo reaccionar. El inmortal, sintiendo incomodidad en su cuerpo, sujetó la ropa del menor alejándolo de él. Haruno lo observó con sus ojos resplandecientes por el agua que se acumuló en ellos, DIO tuvo que desviar la vista. Esos ojos le recordaban a Jonathan cuando su perro había muerto, eran los mismos. Expresaban lo mismo. Soledad, pena, dolor y melancolía. Repudió e insultó al moreno fallecido por ello. Repudiaba recordar sus momentos en vida con ese joven de azulados cabellos y radiante sonrisa.

\- "DIO…" Llamó con un deje de vergüenza el pequeño. El mayor llevó sus dorados ojos a él. –"¿Dónde fuiste?" Preguntó acercándose al hombre sentándose a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el costado de su cuerpo. Extrañamente le trasmitía calma pero a la vez energía una diminuta porción de violencia.

Lo miró, negó con la cabeza y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás desarmándose en la cama. Cubrió su rostro con su brazo derecho. El niño se le quedó observando, vio como un par de tiras amarillo oscuro se posaban en la cama, las tomó y tiró de ellas provocando que las caderas del mayor se movieran hacia él. El pálido ser le echó una ojeada con una ceja levantada. Raramente sorprendido por la fuerza que el pequeño debió de ejercer para siquiera moverlo unos centímetros. Tal había olvidado por completo la presencia del menor y aflojado todo los músculos de su cuerpo dejándolo "débil" ante cualquier movimiento. Un susurro fue escuchado, "perdón" era la palabra. Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes cerrando los ojos. Antes de ir a la habitación de su hijo, se había cambiado de ropajes. Ahora llevaba una remera negra con la espalda descubierta y varios cortes al frente mostrando parte de sus pectorales y abdomen, y cuello de tortuga ocultando su cicatriz. Unos pantalones canela oscuro que eran sujetos por dos cinturones finos de un amarillo oscuro, finalizando con un par de botas largas de cuero crudo.

\- "A ningún lado importante." Respondió seco, sintió el peso del pequeño en su abdomen. –"¿Volverás a llorar?" Cuestionó con tono burlón al ver ese par de luceros brillar al llenarse de agua. El infante frunció el ceño inflando sus mejillas ente la pregunta, se acercó al rostro del mayor golpeándole con el peluche con todas sus fuerzas. Obviamente DIO no sintió ni cosquillas con aquel golpe, pero si que le causó gracia. Sujetó el juguete robándoselo hábilmente de las manos del castaño, su sonrisa socarrona se mostraba gustosamente. Haruno le golpeó la mano con una sonrisa, ahora estaba sentado en los pectorales del mayor, se cayó de frente por el vaivén de intentar agarrar el peluche. Rió tontamente apoyando sus manos en las clavículas del inmortal. –"Haruno." Lo llamó. El pequeño detuvo su reír mirándolo atentamente. –"Iremos a visitar a un amigo mío." Comunicó reincorporándose tomando con su mano el cuerpo del menor. Tan pequeño era.

Aún tenía los rastros de su antiguo sollozo, su mano, sin que él lo pensara si quiera, limpió los surcos de humedad con una delicadeza que jamás había tenido con nadie, ni sus largas uñas negras dañaron la piel delicada del menor. El infante se quedó estupefacto ante la acción al igual que el hombre de rubios cabellos. Sujetó con sus manitas los dedos anular e índice del mayor quedándose quieto mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos turquesa. DIO fue hipnotizado con ellos. Él simplemente lo dejó en la cama levantándose de ella, estaba comenzando a molestarse con eso, se sentía derrotado por un patético niño que al mirarlo con esos ojos llenos de pureza su amurallado corazón frío latía como si vivo estuviese. Le daba esa calidez que solo una persona logró darle cuando aún era un humano. Una calidez que no quería volver a sentir a sabiendas de lo que ello conllevaba en el futuro.

Haruno, decepcionado, viró su rostro hacia la ventana que dejaba ver el cielo lila en todo su esplendor. Esperaba escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Ese sonido no llegó. Al contrario, sintió un calor en su hombro izquierdo y una leve presión en él. Se giró con mirada curiosa viendo al hombre volteando en su dirección. Él se estaba tocando el hombro, el mismo que el rubio. Levantó una ceja.

El vampiro, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando una presión en su hombro izquierdo y un susurro en su oreja lo detuvo. –"_Dio… No te vayas…_". Volteó su cabeza tomándose el hombro, tocando la marca de nacimiento. Esa marca que no era suya. Una marca que el niño poseía y lo estaba imitando. Más allá de creer que se burlaba, suspiró con pesadez aproximándose a un armario cercano, sacando un abrigo entregándoselo al infante.

\- "Vámonos Haruno. (_Antes de que pierda la cabeza_) Antes de que sea tarde.". Dijo de esa manera tan suya de hablar. Con calma y coquetería. Coquetería que el niño claramente no captó, más bien para él, era una voz tranquila y amable.

Luego de darle el abrigo a su descendiente, llevó sus dorados faroles a su mano izquierda. Las enredaderas no estaban. Negó sutilmente, esperando que Pucci tuviera suficiente tiempo libre como para escucharlo, y si no tenía. Le haría tener.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento que tardé. No se cuánto. Pero en este mes y el siguiente estaré muy atareada con entregas de trabajos importantes y el tiempo es corto para hacer hobbies.

Pasaron muchas cosas en este cap. muy interesantes todas. Las preguntas serán respondidas, no se preocupen.(No creo que alguien lo lea siquiera).

Para más comodidad mía, estaré subiendo esto en AO3, Archives Of Our Own. Me es más fácil para editar errores y escribir notas. Les dejo el link para que vayan a darle amor.

/works/21412750/chapters/51015964

_Canción: Rainbow In The Dark – DIO.(es muy buena la letra y entenderán el final un poco mejor)._


End file.
